


Excuse Me Sir, That Is My Emotional Support Akko

by TracedInAir



Series: Absence - Long Distance Diakko [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is too but we already knew that, Diana is a dork, Diana is a good doctor, Diweekly, F/F, Fluff, Pining, back at it with the pining huh, but not as much as they love Doctor Witch, kids love her, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: Akko gives Diana the gift of herself! More specifically, a tiny plush version of international sensation Little Witch Akko!The gift is obviously silly, and it would be absolutely ridiculous to suggest that Diana would ever become lonely enough to cuddle a plushie of her wife.In which Diana Cavendish cuddles a plushie of her wife many times.#DiWeekly: Long Distance
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Absence - Long Distance Diakko [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868368
Comments: 51
Kudos: 315





	Excuse Me Sir, That Is My Emotional Support Akko

**Author's Note:**

> Now featuring wonderful art by the amazing CherryFoxEL!

Akko liked to bring Diana gifts from her travels. Souvenirs from the places she visited on tour when her wife was too busy to join her.

Most were, admittedly, tourist traps in trinket form. A replica of the Golden Gate Bridge was brought back from San Francisco _(“Pride there was_ amazing _we have to go some time”);_ a novelty tankard from Munich _(“OK so_ maybe _the Oktoberfest drinking contest with Green Team wasn’t my smartest idea”);_ and a tiny didgeridoo from Melbourne _(“The real thing was so loud! I think it’d liven the place up!”)_ were just a small smattering of the silly and fun things Akko brought back for her.

Diana, of course, treasured every one. Even when the mound of souvenirs threatened to spill off her desk and eventually had to be placed into a special basket, which was itself getting close to overflowing.

But there was one gift that stuck out among the rest.

Diana would never admit it, but she’d been rather excited to see what Akko would bring back from her headlining tour of Japan. It was a big deal for Akko, and Diana had booked time off months in advance to make it to the sold out show at the Tokyo Dome, but the tour lasted over a month and that was more than Diana could spare. Akko had assured her she would miss her the entire time, and would get an extra special gift when she arrived home.

And that she did.

“Akko, I know I said having you back was the only gift I needed, but this wasn’t _quite_ what I meant,” Diana trailed off, looking at the tiny stuffed plush in her hands.

It was a plush toy of Akko. An actual toy made to look like her wife, in full Little Witch regalia.

Amanda would have a _field day_ if they found out.

“Look, it even speaks!” Akko said, squeezing the toy.

 _“A believing heart is_ our _magic!”_ Akko’s voice came out from the small, silly, _adorable_ replica in Diana’s hands.

“I made sure to set it to English, but there’s Japanese too!”

“It’s… certainly unique.” Diana regarded the plush with a bemused look.

“You don’t like it.” Akko pouted.

“Of course I like it, darling.” Diana pressed a soft kiss to Akko’s lips. “It’s simply strange to have a toy version of one’s own wife, do you not think?”

Akko looked up as if she was thinking.

“If you turn this into an innuendo I _will_ throw it in the bin.” Diana glared.

“Sorry, sorry.” Akko looked away sheepishly.

* * *

It was one in the morning, and Diana couldn’t sleep.

Akko had been away for three days, and the European tour was set to be a month and a half, right in the middle of Diana’s busiest time of the year.

Diana’s schedule for the next month hadn’t been posted yet, and she hoped desperately that there would be a weekend, or even just a _day_ free that happened to sync up with one of Akko’s off days between shows where she wasn’t travelling.

But she knew those hopes were likely in vain. It would probably be over a month before the tour ended in England and she would be able to see her wife again, be able to hold her and be held by her.

She rolled over in her empty bed. She’d even settle for Akko stealing her blankets again if it at least meant she was _here._

It was a moment of weakness, Diana knew. Surely nothing else would have possessed her to sneak into her office, grab the Little Witch Akko plush that sat atop the overflowing basket of souvenirs, and return to bed with it.

Diana settled beneath the covers, squeezing the plush toy as if it was the real thing. It wasn’t, of course, being several orders of magnitude smaller and significantly less responsive to cuddles.

But it was as good as she was going to get, especially when it filled her room with Akko’s cheery voice, _“A believing heart is_ our _magic!”_

She squeezed it again, her heart longing to hear her wife’s voice.

_“I love you, Diana!”_

Diana nearly cried. Of course Akko had added more lines to her gift. A small, irrational part of her was deliriously happy at the idea of having the only custom version of the special Little Witch plush. She squeezed it again, feeling the loneliness drift away against her overflowing love for her wife.

 _“The bourgeoisie are blind to the struggles of the working class!”_ the toy declared.

The saddest thing about it all was that Diana actually laughed.

* * *

Diana Cavendish PhD, Clinical Research Fellow, Consultant specialising in Magical Medicine was, by nature, quite a busy person at work.

Her job description entailed a certain blend of research, administrative duties, and hands on work with patients. The problem, however, was with that last part. Patients relevant to her area of expertise were few and far between. Most days, she was functionally a General Practitioner who happened to be able to use magic to aid her treatments.

Today was one such day, and she found herself on the pediatrics ward performing a few routine checkups. No doctor truly _liked_ working with kids. Sure, they were sweet, and far more likely to be grateful patients than adults, but there was something about seeing a child stuck in a hospital that was profoundly depressing to Diana.

Diana moved between the rows of beds, smiling at the children as she checked their records. Nothing too serious today, thankfully. Mostly broken bones that required a couple of nights in a hospital bed to set properly.

The more clinical side of Dr. Cavendish saw broken bones in children as something of a blessing, a life lesson that could be recovered and learned from without too much long term hassle. The more caring side of Diana felt her heart melt in sympathy at the sight of restless children confined to beds with little more than a mixture of painkillers and itchy casts.

One child started whimpering.

Diana was by her side immediately.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, quickly gesturing to Dr. Anand to bring her the young girl’s files.

The girl shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she clutched her cast to her side.

Diana had a quick skim down the sheet that Dr. Anand gave her. The girl wasn’t due another dose of painkillers until midday, but had been on only a medium dose for a compound fracture.

“Get her placed on a higher dosage of acetaminophen,” Diana said, handing the sheet to Dr. Anand who quickly jotted down her suggestion, “and check she’s on enough antibiotics.” She pulled out her wand.

The girl flinched back, whimpering in fear.

“It’s quite alright, dear.” Diana crouched down, reassuring the girl. “What’s your name?”

“Ha-” the girl grimaced. “Hannah.”

“That’s a lovely name. One of my best friends is called Hannah.” Diana smiled warmly. “She’s a strong girl, just like you.”

Hannah looked up, curious, but still clutching her arm.

“Have you ever seen a witch before?” Diana asked.

Hannah shook her head. “I saw a witch on telly, but she was scary!”

“Ah, a bad witch then.” Diana shook her head, tutting softly. “Terrible things, bad witches. That’s why the good witches have to work so hard to make things better.”

“Are you a good witch?” Hannah’s eyes widened in amazement.

“I try my best,” Diana said. “Would you be alright with me using some magic to help your arm?”

“Is it good magic?”

“Of course.”

Hannah held out her cast, shaking from the strain.

Soothing green light poured from Diana’s wand as she whispered a pain relief spell. Hannah would be quite drowsy for a while as the magic worked with her body, but it should get her through to her next dose of painkillers.

“Are there,” Hannah started before a yawn interrupted her, her arm now hanging loosely by her side, “any more… good witches like you?”

“So many more,” Diana reassured her. “In fact, I know of one who’s _far_ better.”

“Can I meet her?”

“…You know, I think you just might be able to.”

* * *

The Little Witch Akko plush was an immediate hit.

The bigger surprise had been how many of the kids recognised her, resulting in excited cries of, “It’s Akko, the Little Witch!” from all over the ward.

Well, it probably shouldn’t have been all that surprising, considering Akko was a world famous performer who regularly sold out huge venues all over the globe, and was particularly popular with children, and-

The point is, the children liked the toy.

A lot.

Within a week, the plush was pretty much a permanent fixture at Wedinburgh General Hospital. Diana had taken to leaving her office door open so the pediatrics team could come in and grab “Doctor Witch” whenever they needed her.

The kids had pestered Diana into finding a tiny lab coat and a spare stethoscope for Doctor Witch, to complete the look. One of the junior doctors had even made her a little lanyard with _“Emotional Support Akko”_ printed on it, and _“Property of Dr. Cavendish”_ in small text underneath.

Diana tried not to enjoy that part too much.

And, not that she would admit it, but having the Akko plush in her office was a definite upside. Especially since she’d found out how to turn the _“I love you, Diana”_ line off and on before giving it to the kids. Thankfully, none of the staff had walked in on her cuddling it yet, but by this point it was only a matter of time.

Oh well, it wasn’t like she was all that embarrassed by her work colleagues knowing she was absolutely, ridiculously, completely _besotted_ with her wife.

* * *

“-And furthermore, the possible _damage_ you could have caused by getting the dosage wrong is- are you laughing at me!?” Diana demanded, cutting her rant short.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, I know I messed up and I won’t do it again it’s just-” Dr. Green fought off a fresh wave of giggles. “It’s _so_ hard to take you seriously when there’s a little plushie of your wife staring at me.”

Diana stopped in her tracks, mouth still open mid-rant. She carefully picked up Emotional Support Akko. “Do you have any idea how much you’ve disappointed Doctor Witch?”

Her straight face could only last so long.

Both of them cracked up, laughing so loudly Diana was sure it was going to cause some kind of commotion in the foyer outside.

“But seriously, that was _basic._ Don’t do it again or I _will_ make you repeat the year.”

“Yes, Dr. Cavendish.”

* * *

“So you must be the one my daughter keeps talking about, ‘Doctor Witch,’ yes?” Mrs. Smith seated herself in Diana’s office with a wry smile.

“Not quite.” Diana patted Emotional Support Akko on the head. “This is Doctor Witch, I’m just a doctor who is also a witch.”

“Aha, I see.” Mrs. Smith chuckled. “So you said Hannah’s going to be able to check out soon?”

“By the end of the week, yes,” Diana said. “She’ll need to stay on mild doses of paracetamol, which you can collect from your chemist,” Diana continued, handing the prescription over to Mrs. Smith, “and she’ll need to come back in a month to get the cast removed.”

“Thank you again, Doctor.” Mrs. Smith folded up the prescription. “And please pass on my thanks to everyone else who helped. When we heard she might have to lose the arm after the car hit her we-”

“Think nothing of it,” Diana said, smiling reassuringly. “Hannah’s a fighter, and I speak for everyone here when I say it’s been a privilege to help her through this difficult time in her life.”

“It’s just a shame she won’t get to see Doctor Witch again.” Mrs. Smith laughed, gesturing at Emotional Support Akko.

Well, technically she could order a Little Witch Akko plush from Japan, but Diana wasn’t sure that counted as a recommended treatment.

But then again, Diana could think of something even better…

“Tell me, Mrs. Smith, are you and your daughter likely to be free next Saturday evening?”

* * *

A few calls around various parents later—and one with the admin staff to make sure this wasn’t violating some kind of clause—and Diana found herself sitting in the front row at the Manchester Arena, surrounded by very excitable small children wearing casts and slings, and very bored looking parents trying to pretend they weren’t.

And would it have _killed_ Akko’s promoters to put a date in Wedinburgh?

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. An expectant hush went over the crowd, waiting with bated breath as a single spotlight appeared on centre stage.

A tiny mouse ran out into the spotlight.

It didn’t matter how many times Diana saw this, the rush in her heart was always the same. The surge of pride, the sheer thrill at seeing the woman she loved more than anything doing what she loved to do.

And what she was _damn_ good at.

A melange of colours burst forth as the newly transformed Akko soared into the air.

“Welcome to the wonderful world of magic!”

* * *

“Diana!” Akko took a running leap, landing with a thump in Diana’s arms.

“I’ve missed you too, darling,” Diana said, running her hand through Akko’s hair with a soft chuckle.

Before they were both swarmed by a crowd of excitable children.

“It’s Doctor Witch!”

“So cool!”

“Did you see her beat the dragon!”

“I was so scared!”

“Magic is amazing!”

Most people, when suddenly attacked by about a dozen unruly kids, would probably have reacted with some small amount of panic. Not Akko. Akko was in her element, immediately dropping down to the kids’ level and greeting them with a wide grin. Diana stepped back, enjoying the show.

“Thanks for this,” a parent muttered to her, “and for paying for the tickets.”

“Think nothing of it,” Diana said. “The children have been so brave during their recoveries, they deserved a celebration.”

“And you deserve to spend some time with your wife, good doctor,” another parent said with a smile. “Come on, we’ll get these little hellions away soon.”

A few minutes and a dozen signed casts later, Akko and Diana were alone.

“So, Doctor Witch, huh?”

“…I can explain.”

* * *

Three hours later, they were preparing for bed, and Akko was _still_ giggling.

“I thought it was quite a good idea actually, the children clearly love you,” Diana said.

“Yeah sure, that’s the _ooonly_ reason you brought my little plush into work with you.” Akko grinned. “Definitely not cause you needed some Akko cuddles to get you through the day.”

“I said nothing of the sort.” Diana turned her head away haughtily.

“Hmm, I just know you that well.” Akko pulled her wife into a hug. “So, how’s it compare to the real thing?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Diana groaned.

But she still hugged her back, of course.

“Also, Anna told me she accidentally walked in on you once while you were taking a nap and cuddling the plushie me,” Akko admitted.

“Conspired against by my own household,” Diana sighed. “Truly, is there no end to the ignominy I must suffer?”

Akko laughed, leaning in for a soft kiss. “You know it’s not that weird right? I used to cuddle Alcor all the time when I wasn’t with you.”

“I thought you still did?” Diana leaned further into the hug, resting her head gently on Akko’s shoulder.

“I mean, yeah. But like back when we first started dating and were living in separate dorms, or when I went back to Japan, I’d just cuddle him tight all night and imagine I was holding you instead.”

“You’re adorable,” Diana whispered.

“I’m just really happy a gift I gave you is able to help you out when you’re missing me,” Akko said, “it’s only fair I pay you back, after all.”

“Hmm?” Diana swayed gently, still holding Akko.

“When I’m really missing you, or just had a bad day,” Akko whispered to Diana, moving with her, eyes shut and forgetting about the world outside the two of them, “I look at that Chariot card you gave me.”

“That’s… rather sweet of you Akko,” Diana said. “You can’t cuddle a card though.”

“No, but it reminds me that no matter where I am in the world, there’s someone out there who loves me so much.”

“As if you could ever forget.” Diana pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“And well, I figure,” Akko said, “no matter how lonely I’m feeling, that card got me through the worst night of my whole life.” She smiled at Diana as if she’s her whole world. Because she is. “It can get me through one more bad one.”

Diana kissed her again. Because really, what more could she say to that?

* * *

Emotional Support Akko sat in the middle of the floor of the children’s ward. Still. Unmoving. The new phrases had gone down a treat, particularly _“Everyone blow raspberries at Dr. Diana!”_ but right now the plush was just sitting there, doing nothing.

Then it sat up, yawning a little bit.

It looked around the wide-eyed children, as if taking them in for the first time.

It stretched, yawning again. _“What miracle is this? I’ve been asleep for so long!”_ it says in Akko’s voice. _“Only the magic of children’s belief can wake me, but no children ever believe enough…”_

The kids all cried out in outrage.

 _“Do_ you _have believing hearts?”_ Doctor Witch asked, looking around with excitement.

The responding chorus was deafening.

Just outside the room, Dr. Cavendish kissed her wife softly on the cheek. “Yes,” she whispered into her ear, “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to shout out Supa for coming up with the Emotional Support Akko idea and graciously allowing me to use it here! And more importantly for being wonderfully encouraging to me as a writer, and a lovely friend to me as a person. You da best <3


End file.
